Blind Beauty
by emilyanne7246
Summary: Sequel to Flying Blind. My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17, I'm a newborn vampire, and I'm blind. Bella is a vampire now, but her adventures are far from over. Her future holds love, loss, and craziness. Read and Review! AU ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: YAY! SEQUEL! I know that it's short, but I just wanted to get the story rolling. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much for reading and leaving all of your wonderful reviews! It is amazing to hear how much you guys like the story and want me to continue!

* * *

**Previously: Feeling my control slipping, I forced myself to pull away. Bella lay in my arms and began to stir, whimpering in pain.

* * *

Edward burst into the clearing and looked from the lion, to Shadow, to Bella lying in my arms. "What have you done?" He snarled at me. The rest of the family burst into the clearing at that moment. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He shouted.

"SHE WOULD HAVE DIED!" I shouted back, "She would have died…" Edward fell to his knees beside me, pulling Bella into his arms.

"Bella" he whispered, "my sweet Bella" We were both in shock, sitting there and staring at Bella. Carlisle's voice broke the silence.

"We have to leave. Now." He was right. Bella's death would have to be faked, and we had to disappear. Edward and I ran Bella to the mansion, laying her gently on his bed. Everyone else was packing. They had made the scene in the forest look as though Bella had died with Shadow protecting her. There was no body of course, but the humans would come to their own conclusions.

When everything essential was packed, we all raced to the cars. Bella, Edward and I were in the Volvo. Edward was driving and I was sitting in the back trying to comfort Bella as best I could. She had begun the transformation in earnest now. I had hoped that she would remain unconscious, but that didn't happen. She was writhing on the seat and trying to hold her screams of pain in. I wondered… did she know what had happened?

**BPOV:**

I woke to find every part of my body on fire. Through the haze of pain I tried to figure out what was going on. I had been with Shadow in the clearing… Shadow, she didn't make it… that much I knew. My heart twisted.

I pushed that memory away for later. I had been in the clearing… the lion, it attacked me. And then I blacked out. So why wasn't I dead? Or was I dying? No, I couldn't be dying. Dying was supposed to be peaceful. This was torture.

I vaguely remember someone finding me. And then… the fire. But the only people who would have found me in time were the Cullens.

The thought hit me quite suddenly, clearing away the pain for a moment and leaving perfect clarity in its place. _I was becoming a vampire. _

My head swirled and the pain took over once more. Who had changed me? Edward? Alice? I didn't know. The pain was becoming stronger and I struggled not to scream. I knew that they would be nearby and there was no need for them to feel guilty. After all, this was what I wanted.

I didn't know how long the pain lasted but, finally, I could feel it retreating. It first left my fingers and toes, leaving them freezing. Slowly, the fire retreated from my body, but it didn't bring any relief. For every part of me that became blessedly cool, the fire seemed to grow more around my heart. My heart was beating a mile a minute. Like it knew that the end was near, like it wanted to get all of the heartbeats in that it should have had. The fire burned white hot for a moment and I arched my back. And then, it was gone, and my heart stopped. I was a vampire.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YAY! Second chapter! I sat down this morning and hashed out where I want to take this story and I am very excited with what I have come up with! Let me just say, there are a lot of surprises in the future! ;) Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Previously: And then, it was gone, and my heart stopped. I was a vampire.

* * *

I held my breath, just listening. I could hear the sounds of 7 other vampires in the room. As quick as lightning I glanced to the future and positioned myself in a crouch in the far corner of the room. I growled harshly at the other vampires.

Every single one of them stopped breathing. Then I heard the velvet voice of an angel, "Bella?"

I instantly stood up straight and stopped snarling. Of course, it was the Cullens. "Edward" I breathed simply.

"Bella, why don't you open your eyes?"

Up until that point, I hadn't even realized that my eyes were closed. I had been so used to being blind that I didn't even notice my lack of vision. I slowly opened my eyes, and sighed. "Ah so I am cursed to only see the world through my visions" I said regretfully.

I had hoped that the change to a vampire would fix my eyesight, but it must not have been meant to be. When I looked in the direction of the Cullens they all gasped harshly. I was confused. It's not like I had my sight back. So what was wrong?

Alice's bell like voice said softly, "But they were grey…" I understood immediately what she meant and snapped my eyes shut. None of the Cullens besides Alice had ever seen my eyes open. I was regretting letting them see them. After all, how could I know how bad they looked? The room was absolutely silent and I fidgeted nervously.

"You know" I finely snapped rather rudely at them all, "they can't be that ugly"

"Bella" Alice breathed, "I don't think you understand… they're purple…."

"What did you say?"

"Here" She steered me around something "open your eyes and try to see your future"

I did what she asked and for the first time in my life I saw my own eyes. Alice had put me directly in front of a mirror and when I glanced into the future, I saw myself standing in front of me for the first time ever. Usually when I looked into my own future, it was like I was living it. There was the occasional vision where it was like I was an outsider, but for the most part it was like I was seeing the world from my own eyes. So how had I never thought to look in a mirror?

I sunk into the future, completely immersed in my reflection. I was _beautiful. _What everyone had said about my hair was true, it fell in perfect , coppery ringlets all the way down to the middle of my back, and I had a figure now that I was a vampire. I slowly drew my eyes up to my face. It was flawless. I had perfectly pink lips, a dainty nose, and _violet _eyes. I inhaled sharply. I had never seen my eyes but I was always told that they were a cloudy grey. And now they were purple?

"I don't understand" I said slowly "shouldn't I have red eyes as a newborn"

"You should" Carlisle's voice said "But you don't. Perhaps it is because of your blindness or your unusual ability as a human"

Ability. I had forgotten completely that I may not have carried over my visions when I changed. I was suddenly grateful. I don't know if I could have handled being blind and visionless for and eternity.

I laughed "Well at least I kept my visions" I wondered about the other ability. My telekinesis. Had I gotten that too? The Cullens still didn't know about the strange incidents with that new power. I decided instantly that I wouldn't tell them unless the powers manifested themselves.

"I'm confused" Jasper's quiet voice said.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"You should be completely volatile right now. Thirsting for blood. Uncontrollable" When he said that I noticed a slight ache in the back of my throat, but nothing that I couldn't handle.

"I feel fine" I said honestly, "Only a slight scratch in my throat…"

"Curious" Carlisle said again, "It seems you are a mystery all around Bella"

I could not really be bothered. Wasn't it a good thing that I wasn't completely crazy and blood thirsty? And who cared if my eyes were purple. It was better than grey.

I glanced into the future looking for Edward, slipped out of the vision, and darted to his side in less than two seconds. Everyone growled at me and took defensive positions. I took a step back, startled and confused. Edward was the first to approach me. "Bella" he began "We're sorry. It's just, you have to understand, you should be much less in control right now. We're only trying to be careful" He pulled me to his chest and everything was instantly forgotten.

He pulled me back to look at me and said, "Let's go hunting" I suddenly became very nervous. How in the world would I be able to hunt? I was _blind. _Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand and gently led me downstairs, out the front door. He began running and I found that with my new vampire grace and my enhanced visions, I was able to keep up and, in a way, see where I was going.

I laughed excitedly and let go of Edward's hand. My visions must have been altered when I changed, making them even stronger and more predictable. I ran faster and soon enough we were surrounded by trees, deep in the forest. I stopped and listened, my instincts starting to take over. And then I smelt it. Up until that point, I had not been too bothered by the slight ache in the back of my throat, but as soon as the scent hit my nose, I went crazy. I sunk into a crouch and growled softly. Using my newly improved visions, I looked into the future to find my prey. I waited, with baited breath, and then I lunged. I caught something furry with my hands and automatically bit into the unsuspecting animal's jugular. The blood flowed down my throat, quenching the burn.

When I finished, I stood up and brushed myself off. Someone burst into the clearing beside me and I sunk back into a defensive crouch. "Bella" Edward's voice said soothingly "It's just me"

I immediately straightened back up and he pulled me into a fierce hug. "Don't ever do that again" He chastised me. I was confused. "I was so scared. How can you even get around by yourself?"

I understood what he was asking finally. "Edward, I think that my visions have improved" I said excitedly "I can look into the future constantly, seeing exactly what I need to do mere seconds before it happens. It's almost like being able to see!"

Edward was dumbfounded. We talked about this new development all the way back to the house. The house, not the mansion. I stopped suddenly. My newborn mind had completely forgotten about recent events. Where were we? What exactly had happened back in that clearing? What about Charlie and Renee?

Edward stopped with me and was patiently waiting for me to gather my thoughts. "I think that it's time for me to hear exactly what has happened…" I told him.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me this long to update! My life has been kinda crazy and I've been having a bit of trouble just transitioning into the new story. I have tons of ideas of where I want to take this story and I'm super excited for it, I just seem to be having a hard time getting it down on paper. I will try to update again much sooner. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep reading cus hopefully things are going to start getting really interesting in the next few chapters ;)

* * *

**Previously: Edward stopped with me and was patiently waiting for me to gather my thoughts. "I think that it's time for me to hear exactly what has happened…" I told him.

* * *

We all sat down on the couches in the front room to discuss what we were going to do. It was completely silent so I spoke up. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You tell us" Edward said in the same tone, "we were all hunting when Alice completely freaked out and sprinted off… and then you, and the forest, and the lion…" He trailed off.

My memories were already fading. What had been so important? Why had I gone to the forest? "Shadow" I suddenly blurted out. With my new senses I hadn't really needed Shadow around to guide me. My memory of waking up was slowly floating to the surface of my mind and then I remembered. "She didn't make it" I whispered brokenly. The whole world had lost its meaning. Shadow was the one constant in my life. She always seemed to know what I needed, how I was feeling. She was my best friend.

I heard comforting words around me and the Cullens talking in hushed voices, but none of it made any sense. All I could do was sit there, unseeing. I _hated _my life. I hated being blind, and losing everything that mattered to me, and being picked on. I was suddenly very frustrated with my new situation. Why hadn't the change given me my vision back? Why wasn't I perfect like the rest of the Cullens?

I could feel the hot anger bubbling up inside me. Then a white hot flame pulsed through me and I felt a ripple of energy explode around me. I heard seven distinct thuds, and then the room was silent. "Bella?" Alice's voice said timidly from somewhere at the edge of the room.

I jerked my head at her. I was completely confused. What had just happened? "Bella, could you let us go?" She tried again. Let them go?

"What" I said completely confused.

"There's some kind of force in front of all of us. We're stuck at the edges of the room. It's like you are producing some kind of invisible shield" Carlisle said in complete awe.

A shield? But I already had my visions and my unpredictable telekinesis if that carried over in the transformation. I tried focusing on my surroundings. I could feel a slight pulse of energy around me. I let the ripple slowly sink back towards me and I could hear the Cullens sigh in relief.

"Bella" Carlisle asked "How did you do that?"

"It just sort of exploded out of me. I got really angry…" I trailed of, embarrassed. "And then I just felt for it- it was like a ripple of energy- and I let it sink back towards me."

"Your shield must always be around you. I can guess that it is mental as well as physical. When you were human, only the mental part of your shield was activated, making it so that Edward couldn't read your mind. And now you have a physical shield as well."

I was completely dumbfounded. How did I get 2 abilities, 3 if my telekinesis came back? "Are you O.K. Bella?" Edward's velvet voice said next to me.  
"I'm fine" I said coldly, "What happened to my parents? What does everyone think happened to me?"

"We made it look like an accident. Everyone will think that the lion killed you." Carlisle said quietly. So that was it. My life as a human was officially over. I was dead. I sat silently on the couch, digesting all of the information that I had just been giving. My heart felt like it was missing. Why did Shadow have to protect me all the time? I missed her so much already.

Edward broke the silence, "Carlisle, when we were out hunting, Bella just took off without me. It was like she could see, but she was using her visions. Checking them continuously."

"Really?" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yes" I said quietly "But it was hard to focus that long. I think that I will have to build up my ability to do that. I can still use my visions like I used to, but checking them continuously took a lot of concentration."

It was silent for a few minutes while everyone thought over this new development. Unable to bear it anymore, I asked quietly "What do we do now?" My voice sounded so forlorn. Distant. My world had shattered into a million pieces in mere days. Edward pulled me closer and began stroking my hair softly.

"Well," Carlisle began, "we're in Alaska now. At a house we've had for awhile. We'll stay here until you are ready to be around humans and then I suppose we'll move and start over again." The way he said it so matter of factly increased my despair.

I loved Edward with all of my now un-beating heart, and I have never wanted anything more than to stay with him for eternity, but I was forcing the Cullens to live in seclusion, in the middle of nowhere, until I could control myself.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered brokenly.

"Bella" Edward scolded me harshly.

But before he could fully reprimand me Rosalie said quietly, "I know that we may have had our differences, but Bella, no one here blames you. This is not your fault. We would have had to move in a year or two anyways despite the fact that I would protest vehemently. This is our life. You were always meant to be a part of it." I broke out sobbing at her speech, checked the future quickly, and flung myself at her.

Rosalie and I had gotten over our differences the night that I told them of my own attack, but we still had never been very close. For her to tell me that they _all _wanted me here was the only reassurance that I needed. "Thank you Rosalie" I whispered softly in her ear. She just hugged me tighter.

My old life may be over, but my new one was just starting, and I vowed to do everything in my power to keep a positive outlook and cherish every moment. I would miss Shadow dearly, but surely time would help to ease the pain and I would learn to cherish the time that I did have with her. All that mattered now, was that I finally had a place to fit into, a family to call my own, and a life that I felt normal in.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review! I would really like to know what you all think is going to happen and if you have any suggestions or ideas for the rest of the story. I've already hashed out most of where I want it to go, but I always like new ideas. And who knows, I might actually use one of your ideas/comments... So REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YAY! CHAPTER 4! Hope you guys like it. Check back later this week for an update- hopefully...

* * *

**Previously: I would miss Shadow dearly, but surely time would help to ease the pain and I would learn to cherish the time that I did have with her. All that mattered now, was that I finally had a place to fit into, a family to call my own, and a life that I felt normal in.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since we had all moved. I had been getting better and better at using my visions to hunt and get around. My shield had also expanded. The entire family had been working with me to control it. I could now push it off myself to protect others perfectly.

At first I had absolutely no luck with using my shield. It seemed as though it had been triggered by my strong emotions during our conversation. Edward had been practicing with me and we were getting nowhere.

"This is pointless!" I let out a frustrated huff.

I heard Alice dance across the lawn towards us, "Bella!" she sang.

"What?" I snapped, in a bad mood after practicing for hours.

Unperturbed, she sang merrily "I've got it!"

"Got what Alice? Spit it out, or go away" I immediately felt bad for my harsh tone, but knowing Alice she would brush it off anyways. "I know how to get you to use your shield" she said smugly.

I began scanning the future, worried about what she was planning. Sure enough, I saw her eyes go black and she lunged at Edward. I growled fiercely and a white hot anger bubbled up inside of me. Knowing what was coming, I focused the energy to create a shield around Edward. Alice ran straight into it, knocking herself to the ground in the process.

She stood up, completely unfazed, and brushed her clothes off. "See?" she asked innocently. I snarled at her again, but after a second burst into laughter.

"You mean this whole time all you had to do was attack Edward?"

"Well I was thinking about it and I figured that if I threatened someone important t you, your anger would get the better of you" She was completely satisfied with her deduction.

After that, I had gained complete control. Edward and I were once again out on the lawn. We were both sitting and I was practicing with my shield just for the sake of something to do. I felt around its edges and gently pushed it out towards Edward.

I stopped midway through, feeling something strange around myself still. Almost as if a smaller bubble was inside my shield. I tried to push away the second shield. It was like it absolutely wouldn't budge. I shoved with all of my mental powers, and all at once it was flung off of me, encompassing the entire house.

I was hit with a multitude of voices.

_"Wonder what Bella and Edward are doing?" _

_ "Ugh! Jasper always wins! CHEATER!" _

_ "… She looks so cute when she's frustrated. Her nose just scrunches up perfectly…" _

I gasped and both of my shields snapped back into place.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically, becoming aware of my shocked state.

"I think" I said breathlessly, "that I have more than one shield" I heard the entire family gather around us at my words- courtesy of super vampire hearing.

"I was just sitting here practicing my shield with Edward," I started my story, knowing that everyone was listening "and I felt something strange that I hadn't noticed before. It was like I had a second shield around me inside of my first one. And I was pushing on it to see if I could make it expand. It wouldn't budge so I pushed with all my strength and it just flung off. It went way past the house; I could feel everything underneath it. And I _heard _you guys."

"What do you mean you heard us Bella?" Carlisle asked in his scientific voice.

"I think I heard your thoughts" I said still in complete shock. "But how can I have these abilities? Don't most vampires only have one?" I was completely confused. It seemed like I just kept adding strange abilities to my already large list.

"Well I think that your shield must have a mental and a physical part. You've been working with the physical shield and you must have pushed your mental shield out for the first time today. I would bet that is why Edward can't read your mind, and when you pushed it around, you were able to enter all of our minds. Sort of like mind reading, but I bet you could also project thoughts or feelings as well since we would be under your shield, inside your "head" if you will"

"But what about the visions? And the telekinesis?"

"What telekinesis?" Emmet boomed.

Oops.

"I… uh…. Umm" I stuttered nervously. Strange I thought. That a vampire could actually come up with a situation to be flustered in. Although, it was also strange that I could be thinking this while at the same time formulating an answer… gotta love unlimited brain capacity.

"Bella" Edward said slowly "what have you been hiding from us?"

"O.K.!" I shouted nervously "When I was human there were a few days in there were I would randomly be able to control objects… like make them come to me and move them around. It only happened a couple times and I could never really control it! And besides, it hasn't happened since I turned…"

_Lame ending Bella_. I snorted to myself. I stood there fidgeting, waiting for them to say something.

"Cool!" Emmet boomed "Bella's like a super chick!" There was a thud and a curse from Emmet. I giggled softly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys, I just thought that since it never really manifested itself, it wasn't important"

"Amazing" Carlisle breathed "Four abilities. And who knows? You may even have more lying dormant!" I shuddered. How many more abilities could I get? Surely it would get to the point where living with the Cullens would become dangerous. Someone would eventually find out about me and see me as a threat.

"They have to be connected somehow, don't they?" Alice asked in a curious voice "I mean, there has to be a commonality between them… A physical shield, a mental shield, visions, and telekinesis…"

It was quiet while everyone contemplated her theory.

"Bella" Alice said slowly, a conclusion seeming to form in her voice, "How exactly do you feel when you use your abilities? How do you control them?"

"Well," I said thinking about it, "My visions have always just come to me naturally… I mean they were worse before you taught me to organize my thoughts and control my mind… and my shield is like a part of my thought system. I just think about what I want it to do and… Oh!" I gasped midway through finishing my sentence.

"Exactly" Alice said in a smug tone. By the lack of noise from the others, I was guessing that they hadn't reached our conclusion yet.

"I _think _about it" I exclaimed, "all of my abilities, they're _mental._ My visions are controlled by my thoughts, my will. And my shield is a part of my thoughts. And telekinesis explains itself… Being able to control things with your _mind!" _

The rest of the Cullens gasped in understanding.

"Your abilities" Carlisle began "they must all be linked to your brain. You have somehow tapped into the part of the brain that controls your extraordinary abilities. I bet that you did it unconsciously as a human to make up for your blindness. And then it just carried over and became amplified when you turned. It makes perfect sense"

It _did _make perfect sense. Why I was able to have visions as a human. And then later the telekinesis. Why I had so many abilities. They were all related to a part of the mind that was locked for most people. All because of my blindness. Well this changed the way that I felt about being blind.

A part of me would always resent my blindness. But over time I had come to peace with it. And now… Without being blind, I would never have had visions. I would never have found the Cullens. Alice. _Edward. _Maybe it was all worth the sacrifice in the end. Life really did have a way of setting the balance of things.

* * *

**AN: Really would LOVE to know what you wonderful readers think! Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SO SORRY! It has taken me WAY to long to update! I have been extremely busy with school and a new job. I hope that this doesn't happen again. I am hoping to have the story finished by the end of Christmas break, but we'll see how everything goes until then. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Things will start moving along in the next couple of chapters now that Bella has figured out all her abilities. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

* * *

**

Previously: A part of me would always resent my blindness. But over time I had come to peace with it. And now… Without being blind, I would never have had visions. I would never have found the Cullens. Alice. _Edward. _Maybe it was all worth the sacrifice in the end. Life really did have a way of setting the balance of things.

* * *

The weeks flowed by endlessly. I had now learned to control all four of my abilities perfectly. Yes, four. I remembered perfectly the day that my telekinesis made its appearance…

Flashback:

_I had been sitting on the couch, wrapped in Edward's arms. I was reading a spectacular book. Ever since I became a vampire I had become exponentially faster at reading, and everything else for that matter. With the Cullens helping me I could now read Braille and, if I chose to, I could use my visions to read normal books. _

_I usually chose Braille. I didn't really want to see the book. Over the past few weeks, I had become more accustomed to my blindness than I had ever been in my human life. It was a part of me. And with my new vampire senses, I could get around just as well as any human, if not way better. _

_Edward was running his fingers through my hair, playing with my curls while I read. This was what I loved about our relationship. He could sit for hours and just watch me, never getting bored of being around me. And I could do the same when he played his piano. We were comfortable just being around each other. Nothing else was needed. _

_I shifted unconsciously in his lap, my fingers never leaving the page. Edward suddenly stopped running his fingers through my hair and he tensed up just slightly. I cocked my head in his direction just slightly. "Bella" he said slowly, "I think that your telekinesis definitely carried over from you human life…"_

_Confused, I asked "what?" _

"_Your book, it's floating" As soon as he said that, my brain froze. I heard a small thump as my book landed in my lap. Sure enough, I had been unconsciously suspending it in front of myself as I read. _

After that, I had worked tirelessly to figure out how to use and control all of my abilities. I wanted to be able to be around humans, to go to school with the Cullens, and there was no way that I could do that if I didn't figure out how to control myself.

Along with perfecting my mental control, the Cullens and I worked tirelessly to protect my control around blood. We went hunting often, every Cullen taking turns to guide me. It was one of the few things that I resented about my blindness. The Cullens still slightly treated me like I was fragile, breakable, and unable to be on my own. I know that they didn't do it on purpose, but it made me wish that I wasn't blind.

I wanted to be able to hunt on my own. Or even to have them let me be if I wanted to go out to the forest on my own, just to think. But I always had to have someone accompany me. I don't think that they realized just how powerful I had really gotten.

It was now habit for me to have my physical shield surrounding me, and usually them too, as well has having my mental shield projected for miles. If anything or anyone came near me, I would know immediately. We had discovered that I could push both of my shields even further than Edward could cast his mind reading abilities. And with my visions and telekinesis as well, I found it extremely doubtful that I would be surprised by anything ever again.

Edward and I were sitting on the porch swing in the backyard just enjoying each other's company. I had been letting my mind wander again. Edward always teased me that I was the biggest thinker he had ever met. I always said that I just had lots to think about. My new life, new family, new abilities. The list was endless and I could think forever. And with nothing to do all day, I did exactly that.

The summer had ended a week ago and the Cullens had gone back to school to keep up appearances. Nobody in town new that I was here. With Carlisle at work, it was usually just Esme and I at home during the day. I couldn't wait to join my siblings at school. If nothing else, it would mean that I didn't have to be separated from Edward for so long.

I sighed and stood up abruptly. My visions showed Edward's eyes flick in my direction. "I'm going for a walk" I said lightly. I just needed some time to myself. I was sinking deeper and deeper into my thoughts the longer I was kept holed up here. I desperately needed to get out.

"Okay lets go" Edward's velvet voice said sweetly to me. I knew that he hadn't meant to be anything but helpful and adoring, but his comment pushed me over the edge. I exploded.

"NO!" I shouted. The rest of the Cullens buzzed to the backyard at my outburst. "I want to go ALONE! I am not a fragile human anymore. I won't break! You all babysit me all the time. Is Bella going to get lost? Is she going to hurt herself? Is she going to attack a human? I am FINE! It's been months since we came here! My control is practically perfect! And while you guys don't want to believe it, I am capable of getting around on my own. I have four abilities for god sake. I am better equipped than you guys are!"

I ended my rant suddenly as I felt a warmth blossoming in my chest. I growled harshly. NOT AGAIN! I knew this feeling. It was the same one that happened when I found out about my shield. But this wasn't my shield. I felt the warmth enclose my entire body, and forgetting about my anger, I suddenly knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I pictured a secluded spot in the forest that Edward sometimes took me.

A small pop rang out in the backyard and then I felt like I was flying. I tried to use my visions to see where I was but I just kept catching flashes of a strange blurred light surrounding me. I landed with a thud when the light dropped me. My visions flowed back to me all at once. _The Cullens standing dumbstruck at the spot that I had been standing in mere milliseconds ago, now empty. Me sitting in the middle of my favorite clearing, miles from the house. _Understanding filled my mind. I had somehow managed to teleport. I had another ability that had again stemmed from my mind.

* * *

**AN: So Bella has gotten all of her abilities! Things will start moving way quicker now that I have gotten through all of the explanations about her new abilities. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! And stay posted for the next update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: YAY! Next chapter... O.K. so it has been taking me way long to update. With school and work my life is just to hectic. I have soooooo many ideas for new stories and I can't wait to finish this one either. Hopefully over break in a week I will be able to do some serious updating. Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

**Previously: My visions flowed back to me all at once. _The Cullens standing dumbstruck at the spot that I had been standing in mere milliseconds ago, now empty. Me sitting in the middle of my favorite clearing, miles from the house. _Understanding filled my mind. I had somehow managed to teleport. I had another ability that had again stemmed from my mind.

* * *

I stood in shock for a moment but soon realized that I should probably get back. As much as I wish that the Cullens would stop babying me, I knew that they only had my best interests at heart. I also knew that they were going to start freaking out in about 4 and a half minutes if I didn't show up.

I shakily made my way to the edge of the clearing. I knew that I wanted the chance to do things on my own, but this was a sudden adjustment. I always had someone to accompany me when I went hunting, so this was the first time that I had navigated the forest on my own. I couldn't help the giddy euphoria that was rising in my chest.

Calming myself down, I pushed my senses away from myself. Nothing stirred in the forest; I was the only person for miles besides the animals. I used my visions to lightly see everything in front of me, never stopping on one specific vision long enough to lose focus. I used the flickers in my head and began running to the mansion. With my hair whipping behind me and the earth under my feet, I suddenly felt freer than I had in months. I laughed, exhilarated and pushed myself faster.

Quicker than I thought possible, I burst into the open grass behind the mansion. I saw everyone's heads jerk towards me and then I was immediately wrapped in Edward's gentle embrace. "Bella" he breathed, checking me over for injuries.

"I think I've found another ability" I said lamely. Carlisle chuckled.

* * *

After that day, Edward and I began again to learn to control my teleportation. Having learned to control all of my other abilities I was able to control this one in record time. While The Cullens had been at school I found my mind wandering more and more. I came to a decision about three weeks after the incident in the backyard. I had learned my control, I was safe to be around, and I wanted my chance to see the world again.

That night when everyone got home I called a meeting. Everyone followed me into the living room and spread out to sit on the couches. Not wanting to beat around the bush I through my decision right out into the open, "I'm going to school" I was proud of myself. My voice didn't waver once. They all sat in complete silence, shock I presumed.

I felt my heart sink and suddenly the words were spilling out of my mouth like the tears that could never come "It's been months and I've perfected my control and my abilities. It's not like I'd get behind on school work with all of the tutoring from you and the books that I've been reading in my spare time. And I'm sure that we could come up with a plan for my blindness. One of you could be in my classes. I'll bring my cane and use my visions" I was desperate now.

"Bella" Carlisle interrupted me, his voice low. But I wasn't having it.

"I can do this!" I pleaded desperately "You all did it! Everyone has to start somewhere…" I knew that this was going to happen? How could I have not known? I was the poor blind girl that was never going to get out again. Not with 7 protective vampires watching my every move. The tears pooled and burned in my eyes, never spilling over. "Please" I whispered brokenly, "Please."

"Bella" Edward's velvet voice said softly, "Of course"

"What?" I hiccupped, confused.

"I was trying to interrupt you there" Carlisle said softly, amusement coloring his tone, "your request has been a topic of much discussion in the household recently" It had? Had I really become so sequestered in my own thoughts that I had completely lost track in the goings on at the house? Apparently I had.

"We all agree that you are more than ready to join the outside world again. In fact, we were waiting for you to broach the subject. We were all unsure if _you _felt ready yet."

I giggled softly. I was _more _than ready to join my siblings at school. Alice's shrill squeal pierced the air "YAY! Bella's going to be my younger adopted sister!"

"Wasn't I already?" I pouted playfully.

Rose interjected. "She can be your pretend sister Alice" she said smugly. I looked into the future to see where she was taking this and smirked. "I'm already her _real _sister" I grinned.

Rosalie and I were just as close as Alice and I were now. After everything had come out into the open before my change, her mood had completely changed around me. We had a connection to each other that no one else could understand. What happened to us was awful, but we understood each other. And, Rosalie finally stopped resenting me for being human, for having a so called _perfect life. _

It took Alice a second to process what had just happened before her smile turned into a pout. I just giggled some more. "Don't worry, I am obviously going to be _both _of you guys' adopted sister." A huge grin broke out on my face at my statement. I was _finally _joining the rest of the Cullens for real. I was going to school with them.

The bickering and silly antics continued into the evening and I just snuggled up to Edward and sighed contentedly. A new stage of my life was coming; I could feel it in my bones. I had an amazing boyfriend and a wonderful adopted family. And I was finally becoming an official public part of their family. Life could hardly get better.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OKAY! SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! life is crazy. We all know that- I think. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual to compensate. Hope you guys enjoy. Stay updated for the next chapter- hopefully soon- I just have to say that I am really looking forward to the events that I have planned ;)

* * *

**Previously: A new stage of my life was coming; I could feel it in my bones. I had an amazing boyfriend and a wonderful adopted family. And I was finally becoming an official public part of their family. Life could hardly get better.

* * *

I was currently playing with my fingers nervously in the front of Edward's Volvo as we sped down the winding roads of the new town we had moved to in Alaska. We had decided that it would be better if we had a completely fresh start rather than having me show up midway into term. We had moved to another beautiful, secluded location and Carlisle had enrolled us all in the local high school, student body of 304- now 310.

I was completely nervous for my first day. Deep down, I knew that I could not be more ready to get back to a semi-normal lifestyle, but I couldn't help but be worried. What if something went wrong? What if I did something wrong? What if there was a problem because of my blindness?

That last question had been plaguing me for days. Sure, when I was at home I could get around fine. Between my heightened senses and my plethora of abilities there was absolutely no problem. But, at a public school I would have to be a hundred times more cautious. Being so acclimated and comfortable with my blindness would become suspicious if I didn't play my part perfectly.

My biggest fear was that I would let something slip and ruin this for the rest of my wonderful family. They deserved so much better than that. They've already altered their lives so much to help me and I didn't want to become more of a burden.

I felt Edward's cool hand tug gently at my fingers, pulling my hand to rest under his on the gear shift. "What's the matter love?" he asked quietly.

My worries came tumbling out of my mouth in a sudden rush, "What if I do something wrong? What if the humans get suspicious? What if I just can't do this? What if I'm not ready?" He abruptly cut off my spewing.

"Bella you will be absolutely perfect. You are _more _than ready to take on the world and we have complete faith that you can do this. We'll all be there the entire time. It's going to be perfect." He rubbed soothing circles into my palm and then brought my hand up to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on each of my knuckles. "Please stop worrying" he breathed.

I let out a huge gust of air and tried to calm my feelings down. Of course he was right. I would be fine, and my wonderful family would be with me the entire way. I felt the car slow as we pulled into the small parking lot and I heard Alice's Porsche and Rosalie's Beemer pull up on either side of the Volvo. Everyone had decided right away that we weren't going to care what the humans thought about our lifestyle and that led to the argument that we should all be able to use our own car of choice.

Edward climbed out of the Volvo and rushed to open the door for me. I tugged my designer sunglasses- courtesy of Alice- up over my eyes. No need to scare the humans with my purple eyes, and plus, I might as well get my blindness out in the open straight away.

When Carlisle had enrolled us, he had talked to the principle about my condition. The school was told that no real special actions had to be taken to accommodate me; I just needed one of my siblings in all of my classes, Braille textbooks, and be allowed to have a small netbook to do my notes on. At first the school was skeptical but Carlisle was able to convince them.

I climbed out of the car slowly, curling myself into Edward's side. I saw a quick flash of the future as forewarning before I heard Alice squeal excitedly. "Come on Bella" She said tugging at my waist creating the illusion that she was guiding me even though I didn't really need it, "let's go get our schedules!" I relaxed almost immediately, Alice's infectious bubbly attitude getting to me straight away.

We all headed in what I presumed to be the direction of the front office. I couldn't be bothered to use my visions. I didn't really want to deal with the stares and whispers of our fellow classmates. We stepped into a small office and the air around us immediately changed, becoming thick with the scent of human blood. I smiled slightly as I took a breath and realized that I wasn't tempted at all. A slight ache in the back of my throat made itself fine, but other than that I was fine.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me away from Alice, and placed a light kiss on my temple. "See, your worrying was needless." I couldn't help but feel that he was right. Now that I had gotten over my fear of the blood, it seemed as though I could overcome every obstacle that starting school might throw at me.

Emmet cleared his throat loudly and I heard some papers shuffle as the lady at the front desk finally noticed our presence. "Oh hello" she said in a kind voice "you must be the Cullens. I have all of your paperwork right here. All the necessary accommodations have been made. I hope you enjoy your day" And with that we were back outside.

Alice once again grabbed me and dragged me towards the school. "Let's find our lockers and check our schedules." I knew as well as she did just where our lockers were and what my day was going to be like, but she seemed completely enthusiastic about getting to start school again. I don't know how she can be so excited about going to school for what must be the hundredth time, but that was Alice for you.

We all headed down the hall together, spending out last few moments together before the bell rang and class started. Edward now had his arm wrapped around me with Alice on my other side clinging to Jasper and babbling animatedly to me. I wasn't really paying attention because I had finally turned my thoughts to the student body. I effortlessly raised my shield so that I could hear what they were thinking.

"_Whoa! Hot new kids" _I rolled my eyes in disgust, but of course this would be part of their thoughts. They were simple minded high school boys, how much more complicated could their brains be.

"_I heard that they were all adopted by the new doctor and his wife. I wonder what that must be like for them." _Ah the sympathy. I smirked.

"_What's up with the brown haired one? Last time I checked it was raining outside… no need for the sunglasses." _And there it was; what I had been waiting for. I knew that there would be curiosity about me. And then the teasing or pity would start, or both. I sighed. Edward's arms tightened imperceptibly around me and he projected his thoughts above the rest of the student body. _"Bella, it's fine. It's only natural that they would be curious. It's not the first time that you have been through high school, you can handle them." _

I knew he was right, but I allowed my shield to snap back into place anyways. No need to have to listen to them in my head and out loud. We made it to our first class and then we all split up. Alice and I had calculus together while Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet all had history next door. Alice slid into place beside me just as Edward sweetly kissed my goodbye and she all but dragged me into the classroom.

"Hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully, causing the whole class to snap their attention to us, "I'm Alice and this is Bella. We're the new students!"

"Right" The teacher's gruff voice said completely unfocused, "Well, just take your seats then, and be on time!" I had a feeling that I was not going to get along well with this teacher, talk about grumpy.

Alice guided me carefully to the desks, making sure to keep up the pretense that I actually needed the help. A few steps from the seats I effortlessly detached myself from her grip and slid gracefully into my seat. I turned my head in the general direction of the teacher and began to absorb the lesson. My laptop was on order but hadn't yet arrived. Alice had grumbled something about snow in Colorado this morning when we were about to leave. I was guessing that "unforeseen" circumstances had caused my laptop to be late. She was quite obviously not happy that the snow decided to interfere.

For now I just paid attention. It wasn't like I really needed the notes anyway, what with a perfect memory. The teacher was droning on and I could feel my attention start to slip and I let my mind wander. I was snapped back to reality quickly when the teacher barked at me "Isabella! What is the answer to the question on the board?"

"I don't know sir" I said carefully. Weren't all of the teachers supposed to have been informed of my condition? He surely couldn't expect me to be able to know the answer to a question written on the board that I wasn't able to see.

"You don't know?" he asked me harshly, "is my lesson just that uninteresting that you don't feel the need to pay attention?" he paused for dramatic effect. "You are not above the rules here Miss Cullen. Take of your sunglasses, and get out something to take notes with, NOW!" he barked.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" I said coolly. Now I was almost certain that he was toying with me, and I would have none of it.

"And why is that?" the teacher nearly growled at me. I heard Alice hiss softly beside me and I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to reassure her I was fine.

"I _need _my sunglasses" I said in my best snippy "duh" tone.

"And pray tell, what requires you to _need _sunglasses in the middle of winter in _my _classroom?" he barked harshly.

That was it, I had had enough. This was absolutely disgusting. I was _blind _for god's sake! I did not need to be treated like and imbecile. I stood up fiercely, knocking my chair down in the process. "I'm _blind_!" I snapped harshly and, dropping all pretenses, I swiveled my head to stare directly at him.

I saw myself through his eyes and I could tell that he was going quickly from smug to terrified. I was standing fiercely in the middle of classroom positively fuming. In his mind I was practically an angel of death. I quickly glanced into the minds of the students surrounding me and cussed softly when I realized that they were all thinking much the same thing. We had to get out of here.

"Alice" I said softly. She understood immediately. I began making my way smoothly through the maze of desks towards the door only slowing long enough to let Alice slip beside me to keep up pretenses. No need to make the humans more suspicious than they already were.

"And where exactly do you think you're going Miss Cullen." The teacher spit.

"I believe that I need a schedule correction" I said in my sweetest voice, the words coming out in a perfect bell-like tone, "I've already _passed _calculus" And with that I stormed out the door.

* * *

**AN: Okay so please REVIEW! I really want to get some serious reviewage for this story, and for this chapter as well... PRETTY PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: YAY! Next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! I'm really excited for this chapter ;) Check back for updates soon!

* * *

**Previously: "And where exactly do you think you're going Miss Cullen." The teacher spit.

"I believe that I need a schedule correction" I said in my sweetest voice, the words coming out in a perfect bell-like tone, "I've already _passed _calculus" And with that I stormed out the door.

* * *

As soon as we were out in the hall I dropped the charade and made my way confidently towards a bench in the hallway. Sitting down I worked to calm my anger. I couldn't believe that teacher. I was almost sure that he _knew _that I was blind. So why had he been so spiteful?

I tried to focus on something else to distract myself. I could hear Edward in the class across the hall absolutely seething. It was taking all of Jasper's will power to keep him calm and in his seat. We definitely did _not _need Edward storming out in the middle of class as well. With the amount of trouble we seemed to be causing on our first day here it seemed that we might need a location change sooner than we would like.

_Edward. _I projected calmly. A flicker of a vision floated through my mind and I saw him instantly relax. _I'm fine. Honestly. I can deal with rude people. _He huffed in annoyance but I saw the fury in his eyes dissipate has he let go. _I love you. Alice and I are going to the office. I do believe that your history class may have a few empty seats. _He seemed to cheer up considerably at the thought of having me join him shortly. _Hurry back my love… _his thoughts drifted sweetly into my shield before I stood and made my way to the office.

15 minutes later Alice and I were once again in front of the classrooms with new schedules in our hands. Alice slipped her hand around my wrist and tugged me forward. The entire class stopped as we walked in but I couldn't be bothered. I quickly scanned the room for Edward through the minds of the children around me. There. I felt more at peace just knowing he was close. He seemed to tense at some of the boys thoughts but I just sent him a silent I love you in response.

"Hi" Alice said rather cheerfully considering our first experience with the teachers at this school, "We're sorry to interrupt. I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella. We just had our schedules changed and we're in your class now."

"Alright then" The teacher said kindly. He seemed old and grandfatherly, much nicer than the bastard who was currently teaching calculus. "I have your book here Bella and why don't you two just go sit by the rest of your siblings."

I felt Alice slip the text book into my free arm and then she began gently pulling me forward. I could hear the whispers once more as we passed the desks headed for the back.

"I wonder what's wrong with her."

"What's with the glasses?"

"There are more of them? They all seem so perfect…"

We drifted quietly into our seats and the class continued on uninterrupted. I felt Edward's fingers brush softly over my own and immediately my frazzled nerves were eased. This was where I belonged. Who cared if the stupid calculus teacher was rude or these children gossiped about us and about my condition. I had a wonderful family and I had Edward. That was all that mattered.

I tuned my mind to the thoughts of the rest of my siblings.

_Man can't believe that douche treated my baby Bella like that! But DAMN! My little sis has got some sass…. _Of course Emmet would be proud of how I stood up to the teacher. He could always find the positive side to any situation.

_Hmmm… I wonder if I could convince Bella to go shopping with me this afternoon. She could really use a new wardrobe. _I had to fight to keep in my giggle upon hearing Alice's thoughts. Only she could have moved on and back to shopping that quickly.

_Well I'm just glad that whole thing worked out okay. I'm going to have to keep a better eye out for my baby sister from now on… no one treats her like that… _Jasper and I had really started developing a strong bond over the last few months. We always seemed to have long winded talks about anything and everything and I just enjoyed being around his calm presence.

_That was my _sister _you being rude to you asshole! How dare him!_ Of course Rosalie was being over protective. While I loved Alice dearly, sometimes it was just nice to have a calm older sister to help me muddle through my thoughts. I knew that I could count on Rosalie to always have my back.

I turned my mind to Edward and he was completely absorbed with me… _Absolutely perfect. How did I end up with such an amazing woman at my side? Everything about her is absolutely stunning… _I couldn't help the small giggle that burst from my lungs. He was absolutely adorable. _You know, _I thought at him _you aren't too bad looking yourself. _He was immediately embarrassed at being caught staring at me. _Don't be_ I thought at him _I happen to love the fact that you are so in love with me. _

The bell range and Rosalie rushed over to me at an almost inhuman speed. She quickly wrapped her arm around my waist and we were off. I wasn't really surprised of course, I loved that Rosalie and I could finally be true sisters. Edward was content to hold my hand, rubbing soothing circles on my palm as we made our way down the hall.

Much too soon for my liking it was once again time to split up. Rosalie headed off in the direction of English while the rest of my siblings made their way to other classes. I was glad to have an excuse to have a family member in every class because it seemed to make the monotony of school more bearable. When we walked in, Rose led us straight to the back when she saw that the teacher was not yet present. We took our seats gracefully and I heard the chatter die down in the classroom as the student's all turned to stare.

I ignored them and busied myself searching the future. I enjoyed just sinking aimlessly into my visions, not looking for anything or anyone in particular. I let them wash over me and they helped to relieve the stress of the morning. Rose had busied herself texting Emmet at vampire speed under the desk and was completely immersed in her conversation, ignoring the rest of the class. She was so cute. She may never want to admit it, but she was not the ice queen that she wanted all of us to believe she was. She and Emmet definitely had something that was irreplaceable and I was glad to know that she could be at some level of peace in having him for eternity.

I was still partially distracted when I heard the bell ring and the teacher finally walk into the classroom. There were several gasps and murmurs of confusion that pulled me out of my musing and I turned my attention towards the new arrival.

And then I heard it. The sound that I never thought I would here again. _"Shadow"_ I breathed softly, unsure if I had really heard that bark. I stood up slowly and for the first time after becoming a vampire I stumbled as I made my way anxiously to the sound. And that was all it took.

She started barking madly and I felt myself knocked backwards as her warm, furry body collided with. It was real she. She was here. Shadow was _alive. _

"SHADOW!" A woman's voice scolded. I assumed it was the teacher. She seemed absolutely appalled. "I am _so _sorry!" She said worriedly "Are you O.K.? I heard that you would be arriving today and I had been keeping Shadow up with her training until they could find someone to take her. I don't know why she jumped on you like that."

"I'm fine" I said completely unfazed. "I'm perfect. Shadow is mine. She's been with me since she was a puppy. I thought… I thought she had died. But she's here." I buried my hands into her soft coat, pulling her closer to me, as if she would disappear at any moment.

I had never been so happy in my entire life. I had no clue how Shadow survived or how none of the Cullens had noticed, but none of it mattered. All that mattered was that I had her back and I wasn't planning on losing her again. I had always known that Shadow was different and I had a strange feeling that she wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.

I turned my attention back to the teacher. She was completely gob smacked. Her, and the rest of the class were just staring at me. _So much for staying inconspicuous. _I had hoped to keep my blindness rather quiet. Now two classrooms of students had witnessed an outburst and with Shadow by my side there would almost definitely be no mistaking my condition.

I couldn't honestly bring myself to care. My life seemed absolutely perfect at the moment. With Shadow back, everything fell into place. Nothing could affect my current state of happiness. "Thank you" I whispered softly to the teacher, "I owe you everything. I thought that I had lost Shadow forever. She disappeared back when we lived in Washington" I said spinning my lie quickly "We assumed that she had gotten attacked… we never found her… and then we moved and I thought there would be no chance of me ever seeing her again. Thank you" I could not express to this simple human woman just exactly how grateful I really was.

She seemed to snap out of her daze. "Of course dear" She said sweetly "I adopted Shadow when she was brought up her. I never thought they would find a new home for her so quickly. And then your family showed up… and well, it seems like you two know each other well" I saw a flash of a vision as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Thinking that the class had been interrupted enough I decided I should probably sit back down. "Shadow, up" I asked her softly, just like I used to. Was she still the same? I shouldn't have worried. As soon as I voiced my request she nuzzled her nose under my hand giving me the balance I needed to climb gracefully to my feet.

As soon as I was up, she yipped happily and started dancing around my legs. I couldn't help but giggle softly at her. Visions of the class flashed past my eyes. They were completely shocked by the turn of events. Not only was the new girl blind, but she now had a guide dog. And I heard several of the boys' minds drooling over my laugh. I was instantly the interesting new topic of gossip among my classmates.

"Alright, alright, enough" I said sweetly to Shadow "Let's sit down" She immediately nudged me in the direction of my abandoned chair, settling herself beneath my hand to guide me just like old times. I flashed a dazzling smile at the familiarity and for the rest of class I was in a complete daze, barely aware of my surroundings. _Shadow was back.

* * *

_**AN: YAY! SHADOW IS BACK! :) I always knew that I was going to bring her back eventually... she was too awesome NOT to include in the story. PLEASE leave your comments and suggestions in a REVIEW! Hopefully a new chapter will be up in the next couple of days :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the long update time... my only excuse is that finals were absolutely brutal and I am currently enjoying some much needed time off. I am hoping to update a couple more times before school starts up again. There are some huge explanations and mysteries being unraveled in the next few chapters hopefully so stay posted ;) Hope you guys enjoy! ... on a side note: listening to the new Chronicles of Narnia soundtrack. If you guys haven't seen the Voyage of the Dawn Treader yet you definitely should! I love those movies :)  


* * *

**Previously: "Alright, alright, enough" I said sweetly to Shadow "Let's sit down" She immediately nudged me in the direction of my abandoned chair, settling herself beneath my hand to guide me just like old times. I flashed a dazzling smile at the familiarity and for the rest of class I was in a complete daze, barely aware of my surroundings. _Shadow was back.

* * *

_

Rosalie and I exited the class in a kind of daze. Neither of us could believe that Shadow was truly back. After some of the shock had worn off, I started wondering what had really happened to her. How had she survived? We were certain that she could never have made it out of that clearing. I didn't understand it at all.

We were greeted by the rest of my family as soon as we were out in the hallway. Alice squealed excitedly and my visions showed me the complete look of shock on everyone else's face. I giggled softly and Shadow barked at my feet, effectively snapping everyone back to reality.

"Shadow" Edward breathed.

"She's back!" I squealed, throwing myself into his arms. Passing students turned to glance at us curiously, but I couldn't be brought to care. I didn't mind if everyone her thought that I was completely crazy or that I needed to be pitied. I had Shadow back and the whole in my heart had been completely mended.

"Come on" I said grabbing Edward's hand, "You and I have trig and study hall before lunch. Shadow!" I called her. As soon as she reached my side, I sighed contentedly.

The time until lunch passed quickly. Shadow had been amusing Edward and I all morning, playing silly games and dancing around happily. She drew a ton of attention and I was sure that the entire population of the school would definitely know that I was blind by the time I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch.

We were currently sitting in study hall. The teacher had long since given up on trying to maintain order and most of the class was lounging about chatting and messing with their cell phones and iPods. I was sitting with my back to Edward and my legs up on the chair beside me. Shadow was running back and forth between the extra desks beside us playing fetch. She would run up to me excitedly, her tail thumping on my chair and give me the ball and I would lightly toss it for her to retrieve.

Edward was twirling his fingers absentmindedly in my hair and I couldn't be more content with life at the moment. "So how do you think she did it?" His voice interrupted my thinking.

"Did what?" I said trying to catch up to the conversation.

"How do you think she survived? I mean, I just have this feeling that she's not really just a dog anymore; like something has changed."

"Hmmm" I sighed "I know what you mean, but I have been thinking the same thing all morning and I have absolutely no idea how she could have managed to make it out of that clearing." Shadow pranced up to me again with the tennis ball we had found on the ground and I absently tossed it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally put a little vampire strength behind the throw, and the ball ended up across the room. Before I could stop her, Shadow was off like a bullet. I watched my visions flicker furiously behind my eyes in horror. She was headed straight for the back of some kid who wasn't paying attention.

"SHADOW!" I screamed. Surely she wouldn't just run into him. She had been trained so much better than that. But my fears were erased when she took a bounding leap straight over the kid, catching the ball before it ever hit the ground, and landing nimbly on her feet. The kid stared in shock at the dog now standing in front of him and his friends.

I quickly stood up from Edward's lap and deftly made my way towards the group. "I am so sorry" I apologized quickly. "Shadow come" She immediately pranced to my side and I weakly grabbed onto her collar in a semblance of needing the help.

"It's O.K." The guy stuttered nervously. The whole group continued to sit there dumbfounded. _Has no one ever seen a dog catch a ball? _I thought sarcastically. Just then the bell rang and I smiled dazzlingly at the kid. "It won't happen again. Shadow lets go to lunch" She began tugging me out of the classroom leaving the teenagers behind to gossip about what had just happened.

"Silly girl" I scolded Shadow halfheartedly as Edward slid his arm around my waist. I couldn't be brought to be truly upset seeing as she really didn't do anything to be upset about. The school was just going to have to get used to the fact that she existed, and that yes, she was going to behave like a dog.

When we entered the cafeteria the babble in the room died down immediately. It was silent for a moment before I tentatively pushed my shield away from myself and the roar of the student body's thoughts hit me like a brick wall.

_I heard that she is blind… when did she get the dog?... it was so awesome the way she stood up to the teacher in calc!... she seems too familiar with her surroundings to actually be blind… _

So I was right. The entire student body most definitely knew about my condition and there was going to be no fading into the background now. I had single handedly pulled my family into the spotlight; the exact last spot that we wanted to be.

_Bella _Alice's thoughts whined at me_ stop worrying. None of us mind that you might be bringing us a little extra attention. And we most certainly do NOT want you sitting at home by yourself all of the time so stop thinking about ditching out on the whole school thing. _

_ Bella. _Edward. Of course he would hear our silent conversation.

"Don't worry, my decision has already changed. It was just a fleeting thought. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you here alone all day" I tugged on Shadow's collar and we all went off in the direction of an empty table in the corner, spending the rest of the lunch period laughing and chatting about Shadow's mysterious reappearance.

The rest of the day passed calmly compared to the morning. The whispers followed me throughout the hallways which was only to be expected, and my classes were relatively easy. When the final bell of the day rang, we were the first ones out of the parking lot. I jumped out of the car as soon as we were parked and danced my way to the front door happy to be able to drop the pretenses that I was truly blind. Shadow padded along behind me as I threw the door open and sang merrily to Carlisle and Esme "Guess who's back!"

* * *

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Super short chapter, I know... but I just felt like it needed to be split up. Things are going to start being unraveled! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and check back for an update soon! ;)

* * *

**Previously: I jumped out of the car as soon as we were parked and danced my way to the front door happy to be able to drop the pretenses that I was truly blind. Shadow padded along behind me as I threw the door open and sang merrily to Carlisle and Esme "Guess who's back!"

* * *

Carlisle and Esme were just as shocked as the rest of the family. We had all settled down to the living room and had started discussing just how Shadow managed to survive. Shadow curled patiently beside my feet, almost as if she knew that we were having a conversation about her.

"I just don't understand. I have never seen anything like this" Carlisle muttered. I giggled and his head snapped up.

"You're too advanced for your own good Carlisle, we can't know about everything in the world. The mystery makes the future surprising. And besides, I don't really care how Shadow got back, just that she's here with me again." I told him sincerely. Shadow chose that moment to bark loudly. I flicked towards her in my visions and saw her tilt her head to the door. Her head slipped under my hand.

"I think she wants us to follow her outside" I said, completely baffled. We all stood in a blur and made our way to the porch. The sky had gone from semi nice to completely cloud covered with a fierce storm rolling in. We stood there for a moment in confusion when I felt my head absolutely split open.

My visions went completely haywire, finally flickering into a constant stream of white light emanating from the dark clouds above. The world seemed to be crushing in on me, making it impossible to get a grip on my surroundings. The light flashed brighter and then there was a women semi-transparent encased in the column of light.

She seemed to be floating in the column, the light surrounding her… or was she the light? Her hair was long and flowing, seeming to glow and she was dressed simply in a white robe that shielded her eyes from us. Chaos seemed to swirl around her in the light with sparks and bursts shooting up and down the column but she seemed to calm it just with her mere presence.

I felt as though my head had exploded. I couldn't get a grip on a single coherent thought, instead I was thinking everything and nothing. Time seemed to slow, then rush forward. I could hear the others shouting worriedly, but it was distant, as if they were under water. I struggled to make sense of the situation but it was like trying to push myself to the surface of a never ending ocean. I was drowning in my own mind.

_Bella _The voice belonged to the women, but it was like nothing I had ever heard. It was the whole world, it was like bells and wind chimes, and fierceness, but gentleness, filled with uncomprehendible wisdom. My mind cleared instantly as the mysterious women brushed away the chaos and confusion as if it was nothing.

_Welcome home my child.

* * *

_**AN: I know that it was short, but I felt like I needed to end it there... what a cliffy x.x Please, Please, Please REVIEW! - I might update faster... **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Next chapter! Bella's secrets are FINALLY being revealed! Hope you guys enjoy! Check back for another update soon ;)

* * *

**Previously: _Bella _The voice belonged to the women, but it was like nothing I had ever heard. It was the whole world, it was like bells and wind chimes, and fierceness, but gentleness, filled with un-comprehendible wisdom. My mind cleared instantly as the mysterious women brushed away the chaos and confusion as if it was nothing.

_Welcome home my child.

* * *

_

_Who are you?_ _ How can I see you? I'm not using my visions… _

_My name is unimportant. I have been sent to help you. You can see me, because I am in your mind. _

Did I just ask that aloud? _Bella, look around. _I did. And I saw myself… _What? _ I was lying on the grass with the rest of the Cullens surrounding me, absolutely frantic. Shadow was lying calmly curled up by side. Unusual behavior for her if I was in any real danger. I looked down at my hands and found that I was floating, transparent.

_What's going on? _

_I needed to talk with you, but you are so young yet, your physical body could not handle the strain. I lifted you from yourself so that we may speak face to face. _

_ The others, why can't they see you? _

_ You are different my dearest Bella, special. _

I was reeling. What did she mean that I was different? I had always been blind, but there were plenty of blind people. And after meeting the Cullens I had begun to believe that my visions as a human just came from my brain overcompensating for my condition. But then, there were still so many unanswered. Why did I have so many abilities as a vampire? What made me so unique? I turned my attention back to the women in front of me.

_Am I… like you? _

_ Yes… and no. I am no longer. I have moved on from my life on earth. _

_ So you're an angel? _

She giggled softly. _No I am not an angel. When I lived on earth I was a part of a race that was best known as elementals, although that never really was quite accurate… It was a name given to us by the mortals surrounding us. They feared us, yet they knew so little. We were created to protect, bring peace. Only those who were truly worthy became elementals, the gene passed down by selection rather than blood. _

_ Elementals traveled the world, discretely keeping order and always searching for budding elementals to bring under their wings. There were only ever a few every hundred years or so, but teaching is a process that never really ends. The world was in an age of peace, and happiness. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong. _

_ And then we grew corrupt. _Her face grew sad as her tale continued. _There were many whose souls turned black with greed. They wanted more than to keep the peace; they wanted to use their exceptional power to rule, to conquer. A war broke out, and our race went virtually extinct. With time, the stories were lost, mortals forgot about the once feared elementals, and the remaining few passed on. _

_ I was one of the few that remained until the end. We now watch over the earth from above, doing what we can to influence the decisions of mankind, to steer the future in the right direction. And always, we were watching, waiting, for when a new generation would spring forth... _

_ And then you my dearest, you were conceived. And I knew at once, that you would be a beacon of hope for the world; a bright light in the future. I watched over your birth eagerly, knowing that you were coming. And then you were born, seemingly a perfect baby girl. But it seems as though it was never meant to be. I soon learned of your blindness and it broke my heart to watch you struggle so. I wished that there was something anything I could do. I watched you continuously as you grew up, always keeping an eye out for you and casting myself into the future to watch over you. You grew up relatively content considering the situation._

_As time passed, I began to wonder if I had made a mistake, for you showed no signs, other than your extraordinary soul, that your were indeed and elemental. Young elementals had almost always shown abilities at a toddler age, some even as infants. But still I watched. And then to my utter joy and relief, it happened; your first vision. _

_You were 4 at the time, sitting at the kitchen table with your mother helping her make cookies. I think it was fun for you, just the simple act of being able to help, to do something on your own. She had you stirring the dough when you looked up at her and asked why she wasn't answering the phone. The phone hadn't been ringing, but mere seconds later it went off, loud and shrill. Your mother almost passed out, she barely made it through the conversation. _

_You on the other hand didn't even seem to notice what had happened. She brushed it off. But, over the years, the "coincidences" as your mother started calling them happened more and more frequently. I couldn't have been happier, although I was confused at why that seemed to be the only ability that you exhibited. And then you eventually started understanding what they were. Your visions came to you more accurately in your dreams, and you gained more control over them. _

_ I was proud of your accomplishment, but I feared for you because you desperately needed a teacher. I was so scared that your mind would just explode with possibility as you grew older. The only extra talent that had manifested itself by your 16__th__ birthday was your visions, and even those you only had limited control over. It was completely unheard of. _

_ Shadow came along then, and she seemed to lend you strength. The chaos of your future settled and with every passing day, you seemed a little bit more aware of how to harness your visions potential. Still, I worried. Shadow's protection and friendship was the perfect solution at the time, but you needed more. I wished desperately that I could just come down from the skies and tell you everything. But that would not do. _

_ The remaining elementals had decided when we passed to the skies that if ever a new generation were to be born, we would not interfere; at least, not until they were of age to know the truth. We thought that it would be better if you grew up unburdened, uninfluenced by us as we seemed to have gone wrong somewhere. _

_My fears were short lived however. When you decided to move to Forks, your future was completely altered. I have never seen a change that drastic caused by one simple decision. But with every second, as your choice solidified, the tangled web of your future seemed to straighten out more and more, and before I knew it you were on a plane to live with your father. _

_Your life moved on, and you met the Cullens. I could not be more thrilled to learn that there, in the midst of a small, rainy town, all my prayers had been answered. Alice would be your teacher, the Cullens your protectors. And you would finally find peace in your heart with Edward. _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This woman had been watching over me my entire life? My head was reeling. While I may have felt alone and isolated from the world because of my condition, I was never truly by myself. I always had a protector. And I was an elemental. I didn't even fully understand what that meant. Why had I been chosen? What would happen now? And what did Shadow have to do with any of this?

_ Patience dear child. All will be revealed in time. _

_ I'm sorry. Please, continue. _

_ Shadow really became important awhile later. I saw you grow with the Cullens, fall in love with Edward. And I watched as you battled with your decision about the change. And then incident with the lion happened, and Shadow was ripped cruelly from your life. I was beyond furious. It seemed as though your life had just started to take a turn for the better and the one being that had been there for you for years was taken away. _

_ Once again, my worries and anger were for naught. I'm still not sure how I missed it in the first place, but Shadow is your guardian. Every elemental had a companion in the form of an animal. They were there friend, there conscious, their support. Shadow is your guardian. I never even dreamt of it because guardians were usually given once and elemental had reached fully maturity, many years beyond your age. But you seem to be full of surprises. _

_ And so Shadow returned. She may have been delayed by your moving, but she found you once more in the end. And now my dear, you will truly be connected with her for it is time for you to unlock your full potential. You seem to be following your own course, but some things must be sorted out. Shadow should be a part of you and you a part of her. Usually this bond would have been immediate, and nothing could have ever separated you. But I don't think that you were ready for her when she came into your life. Now my child, you are ready. You have finally started to full unravel your powers and you are well on your way to maturity. I have come to help the process along. _

The conversation seemed to finally be reaching the point we had been headed towards all along. There was a sense of urgency to the woman's tone. She seemed to be growing fainter as she spoke and I could tell that she was desperately trying to finish her quest to give me the world, the information that I needed. I could tell that she wanted so much more; more time, more words, and explanations, and guidance. But time was the last thing we had.

_Bella, listen to me. _She said her tone more urgent than ever. _You must _want_ to be with Shadow. Feel her. Open your mind. She will help you. There is more for you to discover than you can imagine, and you will be the light that the world needs. Place your trust in Shadow and the Cullens. You will need the guidance and the support. _

_ Wait! _I tried desperately. _What abilities do I still need to uncover! Why am I here? ? WHY ME! _

But she was gone. _I'm sorry my child…I wish I could do more… _A lingering farewell drifted to me on the wind.

* * *

**AN: YAY! Bella's heritage finally revealed! Please let me know what you think of the turn that the story is taking! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update... Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Also, for anyone who has been following my other story- Punch Front- I have finally come up with some inspiration for where to go with it & I have started updating again. Please review! ;)

* * *

**Previously: _ Wait! _I tried desperately. _What abilities do I still need to uncover! Why am I here? ? WHY ME!

* * *

_

But she was gone. _I'm sorry my child…I wish I could do more… _A lingering farewell drifted to me on the wind.

I was thrust back into my body harshly and all of the confusion and pressure rushed back into my brain. I could hear my family frantically shouting around me but it was like I was drowning again. I tried desperately to push away the fog, to break the surface of the chaos surrounding my mind. I needed to be able to think clearly. I knew that I was forgetting something. What had she said?

The chaos in my mind was beginning to fade to black and I was absolutely panicking now. I needed help, from anybody. How could she just _leave _me here?

…. _You must want to be with her… open your mind… feel her…. _The conversation I had been having only moments ago floated back to the surface of the confusion. It was exactly what I needed. I had no clue what to do anymore, how to control the power surging through my veins, and I had a feeling that if I didn't get a grip on the mess inside of me, it would take over, and I would be gone. Ignoring how ludicrous I felt, I shouted desperately in my mind.

_SHADOW! Please! Please I need help… _Nothing happened and I was barely maintaining consciousness. _Please… please… I need you… _I put all of my soul into my words, reaching out for that familiar feeling of comfort that I always had when she was near me. Blackness took over and I could no longer fight it. I gave up, sinking into myself when I felt it. It was small, but it was there; a pull at the back of my brain willing me to fight, to control the chaos.

I needed to stay, I needed to fight harder. What would happen to my family? What would happen to Shadow? I felt pure power seep through my veins, but it wasn't like the chaos surrounding me, it was familiar, strong, and comforting. I gathered all of my strength and just like my shield, I imagined it expanding form my very core, banishing the chaos. My mind cleared in an instant and as soon as it did, it was like waking up for the first time. I thought that as a vampire I had gained impossible levels of awareness, but now it seemed as though the depths of my mind were infinite and I could process every minute detail of the world around me.

I felt a small tickle at the back of my mind and unconsciously through a shield around myself. I could still feel a presence pressing harder against my shield, but it took absolutely no effort to maintain a shield and probe the mind of the intruder. The only thing that seemed to be coming from the presence was the same comforting feeling from before and a strong will trying to get me to lower my shield. It was almost as though the presence was trying to say that it wouldn't harm me.

Slowly I lowered my shield, leaving a thin level of protection around myself. It didn't do any good, because as soon as my defenses were weakened, a voice exploded in my mind.

_ Bella. I have been waiting two years to finally meet you. _The voice was young and playful, but also seemed to hold years of wisdom behind it. It took me a moment to process the new development before I exclaimed happily _SHADOW!

* * *

_**AN: Short chapter I know... But another one is coming soon! Please let me know what you think & REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: YAY! UPDATE :) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter... please review... I know that it's short again. I'm trying to make them a bit longer but that means a little bit longer in between updates...

* * *

**Previously: _Bella. I have been waiting two years to finally meet you. _The voice was young and playful, but also seemed to hold years of wisdom behind it. It took me a moment to process the new development before I exclaimed happily _SHADOW!

* * *

_

I reveled in the feeling of being one with Shadow. How had I gone so long without her support and wisdom filling my thoughts? I could feel her very core melding with mine. I could tell that we were one and yet also two, and I couldn't even imagine ever being separated with her again. Her consciousness brushed through my mind like a fresh breath of air and I felt like we could do anything we wanted.

_Shadow what's going on? _I asked her through my thoughts, knowing that she could hear me. My mind felt infinitely more open than it had even when I was just a vampire. I could feel raw power crackling through my brain and tingling all the way to my fingertips. I knew instinctively that I could now perfect all of my powers and I was sure that there was new power lying dormant waiting for me to uncover.

_Bella, I have waited so long to finally be one with you... _Her thoughts brushed across my own tentatively, like she was afraid of overwhelming me. _And there is much that we need to discuss, but first I think that we should reassure the Cullens that you are well. _

As if she had flicked on a light switch, I became immediately aware that the Cullens were still frantically surrounding me, desperately trying to wake me up. I pushed my awareness outwards from myself and I could feel my surroundings coming back into sharp focus. I fluttered my eyelids slowly, blinking hard from the bright colors flooding my vision.

"Bella" Edward sighed frantically. I could feel his cool hands fluttering gently around my face, checking to see if I was O.K.

I groaned softly. "Edward… You won't believe what happened." The words were coming slowly and it was like I was pushing through a thick fog in my brain, trying to fully pull myself back in reality. _Don't push yourself to hard. _Shadow's voice warned me in the back of my mind. My out of body experience seemed to have had a major effect on my body and I could feel my body slipping back into its dream like state. "I love you…" I breathed softly.

"Rest my love" Edward breathed into my ear, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I woke up some time later lying on the living room couch, with Shadow curled protectively at my feet. I pushed my conscious out and I could feel the fog around my brain slowly dissipating. I felt like I could control my brain again and, while power still surged through my veins, it seemed less fierce. I knew deep down that if I were to ever call on it, it would be as fierce and wild as when it had first rushed through my veins, and while this thought scared me, it also exhilarated me. I felt like I belonged now, like I finally had a sense of purpose.

_Shadow. _I thought calmly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to converse with her. And I suddenly realized that this all seemed eerily familiar, it was all extremely new as well. Where did I go from here? What was I meant to do? A strange feeling of absolute terror ran through my veins and I began panicking. _SHADOW!_ I screamed desperately in my mind, suddenly afraid that it was all a dream and that I was going to be left alone with this strange new power and no one to help me.

_Peace little one. _Her voice washed through me, clearing away all of my sudden doubts and worries. She was still here with me. Her voice seemed to hold wisdom beyond her years, and I felt a wonderful sense of calm with her presence.

I was slowly recognizing the connection we seemed to have. It was like a thin bright line of consciousness that I could feel flowing between us, and it seemed to be growing stronger by the minute. Shadow seemed amused at my mental pondering. _Dear Bella, our connection will continue to grow stronger for the rest of forever. I was so worried when you fell asleep because your mind seemed to block me of its own accord. There is much that we must learn together. _

I was very curious to know what it was that she knew, and what exactly I had to learn. _I know only what hazy memories from my ancestors provide and what my instinct tells me. _She answered my unasked question. It would take some time getting used to being so completely connected with another but I knew that I wouldn't have it any other way.

_I will not be the only one you connect with in your years. _Shadow thought cryptically.

_What do you mean? _I questioned immediately, desperate for any insight into my new found heritage.

_That, my dear, is for another time. _I mentally huffed and began pushing my awareness out from the depths of my mind to the rest of my body. It seemed as though I could now enter some sort of meditative state to rest my mind and contemplate the problems surrounding me. I jolted back into my body quite suddenly and I softly fluttered my eyes, feeling much better.

"She's awake!" I heard Alice's sweet voice call out softly to the rest of the house. With a whisper of air, I heard seven vampires enter the room. I jumped a bit in surprise and I knew that my newly enhanced senses were going to take some time to get used to. What I could hear clearly before now seemed absolutely deafening in comparison. I slowly scratched Shadow behind the ears as the Cullens eagerly surrounded me.

"What happened dear?" Esme asked in a quiet voice, "We were so worried about you…"

"I think I've found my true heritage" I stated "And you're never going to believe it…"

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! PLEASE :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Also, check out my new story: At Long Last. It's about Bella and Edward meeting in 1918. They can both read minds and they fall in love... Anyways, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Previously: "What happened dear?" Esme asked in a quiet voice, "We were so worried about you…"

"I think I've found my true heritage" I stated "And you're never going to believe it…"

* * *

I spent the evening telling the Cullens about everything that had happened since I collapsed. Carlisle was completely fascinated with the history of the Elementals and was already making plans to start new research. Everyone one else was curious about what new abilities I would be getting. Emmet had loudly proclaimed that I was going to be "super Bella" to which I just laughed.

Edward had kept mostly quiet, just holding me close to him, breathing in my scent and playing with my hair. I honestly couldn't say that I minded one bit. Shadow lay curled up at my feet and I was enjoying just the sheer simplicity of sharing my every thought and emotion with her.

"So tell us exactly how you are connected to Shadow" Esme said quietly.

"I don't know…" I began slowly, "it's like we're completely connected. I can hear and feel her every emotion and thought, but it's like they are partly mine too. Our minds are so intertwined that it is hard to tell exactly where my own begin and hers end. I hate to imagine what would happen if we were separated now…" I shuddered at that last thought. What would happen? Just exactly how close were Shadow and I connected now?

_Do not worry so much little one. _Shadow's voice swept like a calming wave into my mind. _I will never be separated from you again. We were meant for one another. We shall roam the earth and grow together until the ends of time… _She trailed off and I felt a wave of contentment flow through me at the knowledge that I would never lose my first true friend and companion.

Jasper was looking at me oddly from across the room and he asked "what just happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I had talked with Shadow, but how would he know anything was out of the ordinary.

"Your emotions" he clarified, "One second you were border line panicking, and then… it was like I had calmed you… but it wasn't me…"

I smiled at him. "Shadow" I said simply, "I was worried about what _would_ happen if we were ever separated again. She simply entered my mind and brushed away all of my silly doubts. After all, we were meant to be together forever." I finished using Shadow's sentiment.

"Amazing" Carlisle breathed. I snuggled back into Edward's chest, humming in contentment. _What are you thinking? _I thought at him, wishing that he could hear me. I was sure that he would voice his ideas in his own time, so I didn't ask my question directly.

Edward's fingers froze in my hair. "Bella?" he questioned.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you just say something?"

"No" I replied. Now I was getting confused.

"I think…" He began, trailing off, "What were you just thinking?" He demanded sharply.

"I was wondering what you were thinking…" I said

His eyes filled with wonder. "I think I just read your mind."

"But how?" I asked. _It's your shield Bella _Shadow said. _The same way you can hear other's thoughts, you can also project your own thoughts into other people's minds, or lower you shield completely. _

Edward's head snapped up to look at Shadow. "I just heard her too… Is that possible?"

"What's going on?" Emmet demanded like a whiny five year old.

"Shadow has just informed me that using my shield I am able to hear others thoughts, _and _project my own thoughts or lower my shield completely. I think I accidentally asked Edward a question mentally, and then he heard Shadow explaining my new ability to me."

"Amazing" Carlisle repeated himself yet again. I sighed as I realized that I was going to be the topic of much discussion in the household for awhile. The sun was just rising outside, but it looked like the day would be cloudy enough for us to go to school. I learned during our discussion that we had had skipped a day due to the fact that I was asleep for most of the morning and afternoon.

I sighed and stood up from Edward's lap. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"We have to get back to school." I said sourly.

"Umm love…" Edward said "the rest of us haven't been hunting in a few days. We were going to skip another day."

_We can't. _Shadow's voice filled my mind once more. _As much as I would love to avoid going to school and being surrounded by mindless teenagers all day, I don't think I could be separated from you for so long. I have not yet reached my full maturity and if you were to go hunting with you family, I would not be able to keep up with you. We can test it, but I think it will be nearly impossible for us to separate for quite some time. _

I sighed and translated for the rest of the Cullens, "I can't skip school today."

"Why not?" Edward asked concerned.

"Shadow can't come hunting with us until she has reached full maturity and can keep up, but neither of us think that we can be very far from each other. We can test it, but I don't think it will work…"

"Let's see how far you can go" Carlisle said, curiosity coloring his tone.

_Shadow? _I asked her silently. _We should test it. _She replied smoothly.

"Come on Bella!" Emmet said excitedly, pulling me onto his back. He took off running and I screamed desperately at him.

"Emmet slower" Every step from Shadow felt like a piece of me was being ripped from my body. I could feel Shadow's panic faintly back in the direction of the house. The edges of my mind started to go black again and Emmet had barely made it to the edge of the forest when I blacked out completely. It felt as though my entire being had been split. Emptiness filled me to the core and I felt completely lost without Shadow's presence. We had only been connected mere hours and yet I already needed her.

I came to what seemed like minutes later on the couch in the living room with Shadow trembling fiercely and licking my face. She was acting more like a frightened puppy who hadn't yet seen enough of the world to know what to do than I had ever seen before. My eyes fluttered and I felt her presence strongly swirling with my own conscious again. I sighed relieved and sat up slowly, pulling her tightly against me.

_I definitely do not want to do any more testing. _I thought firmly. All she could manage in response was to snuggle closer to me. Her thoughts were a chaotic mass of confusion and fright. Earlier I had thought that she seemed to hold wisdom beyond her years, but now I realized she was really just as young and inexperienced as I was. We needed each other equally to figure out our future together.

"Well" I said shakily, "I think that I'm going to go to school today. You guys go hunting. I'm not really thirsty at all." Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Emmet said softly. "I didn't realize…" he trailed off but I knew what he meant.

"It's O.K. Emmet" I replied, "I don't think any of us realized just how closely Shadow and I are tied together now." It was nearly time to leave for school so I got up and Shadow followed suit, twining herself around my legs.

"I'll give you a ride to school and we'll be home before you get back" Edward said quietly. I could tell that he hated the idea of letting me go alone, but he knew it was necessary for them to hunt and I think he realized that there was absolutely no way that I could leave Shadow behind.

_ I'll be fine. Really. _I reassured him mentally as we climbed into the Volvo. Shadow snuggled into my lap once more. I hadn't really realized just how little she still was. I hugged her close and twined my fingers with Edward's. _I love you _I told him. He flashed a crooked grin at me and sped off in the direction of the school.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW!**


End file.
